Cherished
by AliseAndrews
Summary: Yet another "Six of One," fic. Bill asks Laura a "What if" question that makes her think


Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Battlestar Galactica

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Battlestar Galactica. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind feedback on my previous stories. This is another story that came to my mind when I watched the newest episode. Spoilers for "Six of One."

She liked to wait up for him. When the appointments were done, the papers signed, and President Roslin could be put away for the day, Laura liked to take down a book, curl up on the couch and wait for Bill. Sometimes they would share a drink, or a bite to eat. They would talk about their days. It was their time and theirs alone. On the days when she had her treatment it was more difficult. The book would fall against her at the place where her eyes became too tired to read and her head became too dizzy to sit up. At those times she would wake up in the morning tucked in the rack. Her shoes would be off, a drink of water by the bed, and a note from him telling her to have a good day. Tonight, she was determined to stay awake even though the fatigue seeped through her and was almost painful. She began to doze when she heard the door open. She sat up and watched his face, trying to decipher his mood.

"You should be in bed," he chided softly, sitting down next to her.

She said nothing, just leaned back against the couch and looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked after a few moments.

He stared at her, that terrifyingly deep stare that he always gave her when he had something to tell her.

"What?" she asked.

Bill sighed, "I gave her a ship, and a skeleton crew. I let her go. I told her to follow her course and see what happens."

She breathed in sharply, "You did what?"

"Laura, I gave her a ship. I sent her away from the fleet."

"Bill," Laura shook her head.

"I didn't know what else to do," he said, looking away from her.

"The brig was getting too crowded?" Laura snorted. He didn't respond. She watched his face and suddenly her own fell. "You believe her don't you," she said quietly. "She pulled a gun on me and you believe her," she shook her head in disbelief and slowly got up off the couch. He moved towards her to help her up, but she waved him away. "I'm going to bed," she said sharply.

She was almost to the rack when he called out to her. She didn't turn around, "I don't want to fight anymore Bill. I'm going to bed."

"Just think about this," his voice was a sharp whisper. "What if it had been Billy?"

At the mere mention of Billy's name, she felt as if she had been slapped. She said nothing, just climbed into the rack where she finally succumbed to the fatigue.

_"Where is he?" her exuberance was palpable as she hurried down the hall. Bill was saying something, she couldn't hear him. She started to run, feeling energy for the first time in a long time. She came around the corner of the hall and suddenly she was in her office on Colonial One. _

_And he was there_

_He was alive. He was smiling. She crossed the room and threw her arms around him. "Billy," she whispered, her voice shaking. She smoothed her hand against the back of his head. _

_"It's okay," he whispered. "It's all okay. It was a mistake. I'm still here." _

_She started crying, "Billy," she whispered again. _

_"Guards! Take him away! Put him out the airlock!" Bill suddenly shouted and marines surrounded them. _

_"Wait! No! Please!" she cried. "Leave him alone!" _

_"I'm not a cylon!" she heard Billy yell as they took him away. "I'm not a cylon!" _

_"No!," she ran after them. "Billy!"_

"Billy!" she screamed as she erupted from sleep. In a split-second he was to her, taking her in his arms. She leaned up against him, burying her face in his neck, and sobbed. She cried for Billy, cried for Kara and all of their children living and dead who had been causalities of the fight. She cried for her hair, for her health, and most of all, she cried for the man who held her now. Bill held her close, rubbing her back, caressing her hair, and murmuring soothing words. He waited until she had stopped crying and then reached down and took her face his hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Laura's face crumpled, "Oh Bill," she whispered.

"I had to do it. I had to let her go," he said.

"I know," she nodded and placed her finger tips against his jaw line. "I know."

They sat together in silence for a moment, and he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "When they told me...told me that she had you...I would have plowed down anything or anyone to get to you. I would have never let her hurt you," his voice shook with his emotion.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm alright Bill," she said softly, "I'm sorry about the things I said."

He reached down and took her hand in his, "You were right. I'm tired of losing," he looked down at his hands that held hers. "I want to believe you, but I can't. I can't believe in the prophecy. I can't do it this time," he reached up and wiped a tear away from his eye. "We're going to beat this thing."

She sighed, a few of her own tears escaping, eternally grateful for the "we." "Bill," she said gently. "Look at me."

He looked up and she smiled at him, one of her sweet smiles that always warmed his heart. Tonight she wouldn't scold him for his denial, she wouldn't quote scripture to him, she wouldn't show him her dead hair. Tonight, she would just love him. "Bill, I don't know what's going to happen. I only know one thing."

She switched her hand position so his was resting in hers and she weakly squeezed it. "Whenever it happens, tomorrow or thirty years from now, I want it to be your hand I'm holding."

He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I promise," he whispered.

He released her hand and brushed a playful finger down her nose, "Get some rest young lady."

She giggled, "Yes sir, okay sir, anything you say sir."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He then brought a chair over to sit with her until she fell asleep.

Feeling cherished again by the man she loved, Laura drifted off into peaceful rest.


End file.
